koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle
Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle (真・三國無双DSファイターズバトル) is a card-based battle game for the Nintendo DS. It features 108 cards that can be used to summon different warriors on the battlefield. Decks used are formed by the player however, the number of cards to be used depends on the player's defense points and the number of bases available in the map. Gameplay ::See also: Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle/Character Cards and Obstacle Wheel Players progress to an adjacent point or into buildings housing the enemy general protecting the defense point in that particular map. A number of enemy troops must also be defeated before proceeding any further. However if the point contains a defense point, depot bases or armories owned by the player, movement in and out of the point is unrestricted. Unlike in the main games, players do not automatically lose once their health is fully depleted. Instead, they are warped to a random endpoint location on the map. Depot bases and armories begin as 'neutral' at the start of the battle, and can be claimed by either party. Claiming ownership of these stores increases the size and improves the fighting abilities of the owner's army respectively. Once claimed, an allied warrior in the deck will be summoned to protect the store, which can still be taken over by the other force. Dueling is another important aspect of the game. Players cannot conquer a base unless they defeat the officer in charge of the area. Unlike regular troops, each one has their own set of unique quirks and attacks. Some ride on mounts while others drop their weapons while stunned. Another form of dueling involves pitting two opposing playable characters against each other. This occurs when both are in the same area simultaneously. Also featured are terrains filled with unique layouts, traps, and obstacles. For example, poisonous puddles reduce the HP of whoever steps on it, frozen grounds causes sliding, rocking ships disrupts normal movement and so on. The completion of these stages enables players to enter other adjacent regions on the map. Furthermore, conquering most, if not all, of the areas will result in the player's complete victory. Card System *'Blue' - Provides various coin effects to be used in battle. Can be leveled up to 3 stars. *'Red' - Provides enhancements for the player's attack, defense, or health. Can be leveled up to 3 stars. *'Yellow' - Provides both stat enhancements and coin effects. Cannot be leveled up. *'Green/Pink' - Rare cards that provide various enhancements. Characters There are three playable characters in the game. As the player chooses his or her character, one of the two not chosen will become the rival throughout the whole game. *'Phoenix' (Suzaku / 朱雀) *'Dragon' (Seiryu / 青龍) *'Chimera' (Genbu / 玄武) The main Dynasty Warriors characters often appear as bodyguards through the means of collecting cards. Some of the cards with the character's name often appear as generic officers, even if they have their own unique character design in the original console game. There are many generic officers in the cards as well in the appearance of "Commander", "Strategist", and "General" Cards. The character designs are modeled after the main cast from Dynasty Warriors 5 recreated in a cartoon-like style. Some were made generic. Shu *Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan *Generic: Pang Tong (S), Guan Ping ©, Jiang Wei ©, Xu Shu (S), Zhou Cang (G), Ma Dai (G) Wei *Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Cao Cao, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, Sima Yi, Zhang He *Generic: Cao Ren ©, Cao Pi ©, Yu Jin (G), Xu Huang (G), Xun Yu (S), Guo Jia (S) Wu *Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Jian, Gan Ning, Sun Ce, Zhou Tai *Generic: Sun Quan ©, Lu Meng ©, Taishi Ci ©, Lu Su (S), Huang Gai (G), Zhuge Jin (S) Other: *Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao, Zhang Jiao, Meng Huo *Generic: He Jin (G), Yuan Shu ©, Ma Teng (G), Zhang Bao (S), Zhang Liang © Gallery Image:Dwdsfighters-ukcover.jpg|European package art; main visual is the same as the Japanese and Korean ports External Links *Official English page *Official Japanese page *Official Taiwanese page *Official Korean page Category:Games